theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Farrow Ridges
The Farrow Ridges was a small, sparsely-populated settlement in the western Deepwoods. A primitive clan of White Trogs lived in the Stalactite Forests in the caves at the top of the Five Falls, and a few inhabitants lived on the banks of Farrow Lake. Settlements Settlements that were within or near the Farrow Ridges included: *A White Trog clan in the Water Caverns *Several wild Hammerhead Goblin villages in the surrounding Western Woods *A phraxship deck owned by Gart Ironside *Settlements surrounding Farrow Lake **Fifth Lake Village **Cade Quarter's Hut, later replaced by Cade Quarter's Cabin **Thorne Lammergyre's Hive Tower at Low Farrow **The mansion of Blatch Helmstoft somewhere in the woods Map of the Farrow Ridges The Farrow Ridges in the Cade Saga Role in The Nameless One When Cade Quarter arrived at the Farrow Ridges, there was just the sky platform of Gart Ironside. Cade built his own little hut on the shore of the Farrow Lake. Both Celestia Helmstoft, the daughter of Blatch Helmstoft who lived in an exquisite hanging mansion and Thorne Lammergyre, a grey fisher goblin, helped Cade. They were the only civilised inhabitants of the Farrow Ridges. Role in Doombringer When Phineal Glyfphith discovered a Great Blueshell Clam in the Farrow Lake, other webfoot goblins from Fourth Lakes moved there, establishing Fifth Lake Village. The peace of the Farrow Ridges was endangered when Merton Hoist and his fellow mire-pearlers under the command of High Professor of Flight, Quove Lentis, plan to dry out the Farrow Lake and destroy Five Falls. Cade and his friends, the wild Hammerhead Clans of the Western Woods, the White Trogs, and the webfoot goblins managed to defeat the Doombringer. '' After the Battle of the Farrow Ridges, many former slaves and newcomers settled down in Fifth Lake Village. The Farrow Ridges in ''Weird New Worlds Settlements Settlements that were within or near the Farrow Ridges included: *A White Trog clan in the Water Caverns *Several wild Hammerhead Goblin villages in the surrounding Western Woods *A phraxship deck *Settlements surrounding Farrow Lake **Settlements on the eastern shore of Farrow Lake **A Webfoot Goblin encampment on the northern shore of Farrow Lake **Cloddertrog settlements on the High Farrow **Settlements on the Low Farrow **Fettle-Legger settlements on the southern shore of Farrow Lake *A Mistwaif colony beneath the Five Falls Proposed settlements: *Phraxsteam factories on The Levels *The Garden of Contemplation (the Farrow Ridges version of Waif Glen) on the shore of Farrow Lake opposing The Levels Battles and Military Prior to the Battle of Farrow Lake, the settlements of the Farrow Ridges had little to do with one another, but after the webfoots discovered that a group of mire-pearlers known as the Farrow Lake Company were coming to steal the pearl of the Great Blueshell Clam of Farrow Lake, the inhabitants of the Farrow Ridges formed a militia and sent three of their members to seek assistance from Great Glade as the Farrow Lake Delegation. After the battle, they elected Hedgethorn Lammergyre, a tall, old Grey Goblin who was one of the first settlers in the Farrow Ridges, mayor of Farrow Lake. The Farrow Lake Militia Each of the settlements of the Farrow Ridges was given a role within the Farrow Lake Militia for the Battle of Farrow Lake. *White Trogs were engineers *Webfoot Goblins were marines *New settlers and hammerheads were infantry, including the phraxship deck traders. As there was no clan or settlement specifically skilled with prowlgrins, the cavalry was made up of recruits, including some former Freeglade Lancers. Farrow Ridges Council The Farrow Ridges had a council made up of the leaders of the settlements and clans. Its leader was the mayor of Farrow Lake, Hedgethorn Lammergyre. The council was held in the Great Chamber of Farrow Hall, on the northern shore of Farrow Lake. It had two storeys and a basement. The top storey was the meeting attic which had a pentagon table, where each of the five members of the council could sit. The ground floor was a council chamber, and the basement was a small library. Behind the scenes and Chris Riddell introduce the Farrow Ridges|left]] Category:Places Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Weird New Worlds Category:Cade Saga Category:Settlements Category:Behind the scenes